analogi
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Taehyung adalah umpama dalam sebuah analogi dan Jungkook penjelas segalanya. [KookV]


**"Analogi"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam hubungan aneh yang saya sendiri aja gak ngerti 8"D produk imsomnia dan ini kookv, yeay!

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung adalah cangkir yang rusak. Lengkung sisinya patah dan terlihat belah. Hingga Jeon Jungkook kesulitan menggenggam ketika pemuda itu mencoba meraih jari-jemari lentiknya, menautkannya rapat, namun kembali terlepas karena dasarnya licin dan enggan digenggam.

Ketika cangkir itu tergeletak, membisu di atas piring tipis yang kusam, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau meliriknya; Taehyung seolah terlupakan.

Tak ada yang peduli ketika putra keluarga Kim itu hancur, saat sosok tegar sang ayah memutuskan pergi dan ibunya menyerah pada hidup. Saat kerabat jauh akhirnya muncul, menawarkan diri sebagai pelindung meski Taehyung tahu semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama; _fana dan membuang waktu._

Namun, Jeon Jungkook menawarkan kehangatan dan ia peduli, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Taehyung merasakannya di hari pertama ia pindah dan menemukan pemuda itu menjadi tetangga sebelah. Mengenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Jungkook, dari Busan, bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, di tingkat yang sama, dan mungkin mereka bisa bersalaman sebagai impresi awal.

Dan begitu Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook, ia merasakan ketegasan di sana. Juga hangat yang menjalar. Seolah mengisi penuh cangkirnya yang kosong. Yang telah lama terlupakan dan jarang dilirik orang.

Di pagi hari, Jeon Jungkook akan membawakan segelas mineral untuknya. Siang sekaleng soda. Sore untuk teh kamomil manis. Dan malam cokelat panas yang menggoda.

Setiap hari, Jungkook memberikannya senyum. Sampai hari ke hari berlanjut, pemuda itu mulai memahami dirinya dengan baik. Sebaik bagaimana Jungkook mengerti kapan titik limit Kim Taehyung habis dan tangisnya pun pecah.

Taehyung adalah cangkir yang rusak. Lengkung sisinya patah dan terlihat belah.

Dan Jeon Jungkook selalu berusaha menahannya tanpa terlepas.

 **.**

Jungkook adalah surat yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Sisinya berhasil terbuka dan meninggalkan sayatan luka. Membiarkan Kim Taehyung membaca kata demi kata yang tertuang di atas kertas putih, meninggalkan lipatan samar di ujung bawahnya, dan aksara kaku karena gugup ketika menulis.

Di tahun kedua masa sekolah atas mereka, Jungkook jatuh cinta. Untuk kali pertama selama ia kasmaran pada seseorang.

Pilihannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang cantik, parasnya unik dan pribadinya manis. Berada satu tingkat di atas mereka, yang tinggal menghitung bulan atau hari untuk sebuah kelulusan dan terlepas sebagai siswa.

Taehyung yang menyemangatinya untuk berlaku berani, meski dengan cara norak dan klasik.

"Jadi, sudah menyimpan suratnya di loker gadis itu?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kim."

"Hei, hanya memastikan," gelak Taehyung usil, mengetuk lantai berdebu ketika atap gedung sekolah akan terasa sangat sepi tanpa mereka. "Kupikir kau akan kabur dan menyerah begitu saja."

Jungkook menyentil kecil kening Taehyung. "Tanpa kau, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

Senyum Taehyung merekah lebar. Menyerupai cengiran konyol.

Jungkook adalah surat yang terlupakan.

Ada masa di mana Taehyung menariknya dalam dekapan lembut dan Jungkook tidak menangisi rasa patah hatinya karena penolakkan.

 **.**

Suatu hari nanti, Taehyung akan menemukan takdirnya di balik belokan dinding koridor loker sepatu. Saat senja menyusup malu dan ia seorang diri. Membayangkan bayang-bayang hitam di bawah kakinya, di bawah lemari loker, di bawah derak pintu yang terbuka, di setiap sisi-sisi artistik lantai koridor, dan ia akan melihat bayang bergerak mendekat dari arah persimpangan.

Jungkook mentertawakannya tanpa maksud mengejek. Kau lucu Taehyung, katanya, benar-benar drama dan opera sabun sekali. Sialan kau Jeon, Taehyung membalas. Tak lupa memberi pukulan kecil di bahu tegap pemuda itu. Main-main saja, tidak dianggap serius.

Akan tetapi, semua itu tak pernah terjadi.

Karena Taehyung harus mengerut sebal ketika ia malah menemukan Jeon Jungkook berdiri di sana. Bukan seorang gadis yang imut dan manis. Pada hari kelulusan mereka, saat senja mampir dan Taehyung seorang diri, dan ia menemukan Jungkook di balik belokan dinding koridor loker sepatu.

"Sudah menemukan takdirnya?"

Taehyung mendengus dan tawa mereka lekas membahana.

 **.**

Taehyung adalah sepatu yang terlepas dari raknya. Pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Jeon Jungkook menawarkan diri sebagai talinya, untuk mengikat dan menguatkan. Dan Taehyung tidak menolak.

Namun pada akhirnya, mereka tetap memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di Inggris?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak—uhm, sepuluh kali! Astaga, ada apa denganmu?"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Hanya memastikan."

Taehyung mencibir kecil. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, oke. Jangan terlalu cemas."

"Hm-mm," Jungkook bergumam. "Telepon aku jika ada apa-apa, dan jangan pernah berpikir kau akan merepotkanku, Kim." Ia menekan kening Taehyung dengan usil. "Jangan sungkan, telepon saja."

"Iya, iya, cerewet sekali. Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi." Bibir Taehyung tertarik simpul. "Sahabat selalu membantu, bukan?"

"Kapan pun, Taehyung. Kapan pun."

Esoknya, rak itu tak lagi kosong dan sepatunya tergeletak bisu. Berdebu bertahun-tahun dan tak pernah disentuh. Ketika akhirnya Taehyung pergi dan Jungkook menanti. Dan ia sengaja menahan ucapan pernyataan dalam hati yang tak berhasil dilisankan secara terus terang.

 _'Aku menyukaimu, bodoh. Cepat kembali'_

 **.**

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :** udah, gitu aja/apaaaan. saya lagi kangen sama mereka, aww 8"D gomawo udah baca~~


End file.
